


The smell of blood, sea and Hannibal

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confused Will, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Murder, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Romance, dinner date, hannibal and will as equals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall Hannibal and Will are rescued. Will is burdened by defeat he wishes he remained at the bottom of the sea. After much soul searching, and an imaginative dinner invitation from Hannibal, Will recognises that in order to save a part of 'old Will' he needs to accept who he has become and take back control of his life. Hannibal realises that 'if you love someone set them free', although ofcourse its not always as simple as that with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and possibly only) attempt at writing fiction, I was inspired by the Finale. I apologise for any bad sentence construction etc. I enjoyed writing it. Its my tribute to Byran Fuller and co.

“Could you not see any other path, Will?”  
“No” came the softly spoken but unequivocal reply. The taller man simply nods and watches as light spills across the horizon and over the ocean, he knows it will reach them soon.  
“I tried closing the door on you but you were the shadow in the hallway.” Will knew the accusation was pointless but he needed to say it anyway.  
“Yes, I showed you the way, but you chose to follow and discovered its beauty,” Hannibal’s statement was undeniable.  
“Finding beauty in such a thing, It’s…it’s…” the final words escaped Will whatever he said wouldn’t be right so he left it to hang in the air.  
“Is beauty to be regulated by others?” asks Hannibal a half smile gracing his lips.  
Will walks across the ocean depths to stand besides Hannibal one last time, “are we still playing games, Hannibal”.  
“Always”  
In the water below their bodies fold effortlessly into the sea’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not clear from my writing this is Hannibal and Wills consciousness' having a chat whilst their bodies are drowning. They are soul mates after all.


	2. two

With the jolt of mouth against mouth, the air rushes in as the ocean pours out of Will’s lungs. The sun prises open his eyes just long enough for the burden of defeat to register in his mind then the sting of a needle brings darkness once more.

When next Will opens his eyes he is greeted by Chiyoh’s silent stare, she sits straight backed next to him, like a sentinel. “Why couldn’t you have just left me at the bottom of the sea?” Chiyoh unmoved by the edges of anger and despair in Will’s strained voice simply points to a glass of water on the bedside table, “drink” she commands. “Hannibal?” the name chokes its way out of Will’s mouth. “I’ll take you to him later,” she hands him a soup bowl, “eat now”. The long healed scar on Will’s stomach starts to itch.

When Chiyoh is ready she helps Will out of bed. He notes the lack of strength in his limbs he must have been in bed awhile. Taking a moment he inspects his wounds running a finger along the narrow, silky scar on his face, it’s healed better than he would have expected. Pulling down the neck of his tee shirt he can see a thicker more ruddy mark, shuddering he remembers the firm, sharp pull of his head backwards and the wait for the killing stab. They move slowly along a narrow corridor and down an unremarkable set of stairs, neither speaks. Chiyoh comes to stop outside a door her hand hovers above the handle she looks at Will, “Do you still want to kill him?” His reply is hesitant, thoughtful, “A part of me will always want to kill him,” Chiyoh taking his measure asks, “Is this outweighed by your love for him?” She doesn’t wait for the answer but opening the door says, “I’ll be outside” the hint of threat in those dark eyes is not lost on Will.


	3. three

The room is small, just a bed, table, chair and a small porcelain basin. In the bed, attached to a drip and other medical equipment lies Hannibal, dressed only in a pair of freshly pressed maroon pyjamas. Will turns to Chiyoh, “has he been like this since that night,” she nods as the door closes behind her. Will sits on the edge of the bed, shock and relief mingle he rests his head in his hands. The walk to this room had felt like the long, inescapable walk of a man on his way to the executioners block. Yet here lay the beast that stalked his dreams whose teeth he had witnessed rip human flesh, struck down like any mortal man. In the jumble of his mind Will thinks I can leave, run, run far away, I can build forts again and keep the world safe from me. He stays a while and watches Hannibal breathe in and out it is soothing in a way. When he exits the room Chiyoh is leaning against the wall, “don’t think about leaving, you owe him your life”. He approaches her and looking her in the eye says, “I wanted to die.” To her this was an irrelevance, “you clung to him all the way down, he took the main impact, you owe him a debt”. Walking back to his room Will knew he would need to build a stronger fort.


	4. four

As he had done on many other nights Will pulls up a chair next to Hannibal’s bed, he wonders if this will be how he’ll spend the rest of his days, if it is, then he’d be ok with it. Some time later he wakes with a stiff neck, he moves his hand, which had lain on Hannibal’s own, and rubs the sore spot. “Good morning Will,” the words ricocheted through him, “Hannibal, err, how long have you been awake”. Hannibal sees anxiety in the wide eyed smile Will flashes him, “oh, not long” he replied harmlessly. His eyes take in Will, he looks healthy Hannibal concludes, he survived, “It makes me happy to see you but I’m surprised by your presence I thought you’d have ran at the first opportunity.” This time Will’s smile was genuine if slightly embarrassed, “Chiyoh,” he replies, “ah” says Hannibal. Picking up the water jug Will makes his excuses and leaves, he desperately needs some air. ‘I’ve been gone too long’, Hannibal ponders, ‘and Will has been building forts complete with moats and dungeons’. Remembering the smile which turned into a touch and then a moment of intimacy which had stolen his mind, he gulps away a sigh. Hannibal promises himself Will, will never again get the better of him. He had time after all he needs to recover so there is no hurry. Will could sing himself a lullaby and then brick by brick he would make sure the fort tumbled down.


	5. five

“Every bone feels like it’s been pummelled” confides Hannibal. “What’s more surprising is we are both alive” says Will as he offers him something warm, dark and thick with a few scattered vegetables. Just before the spoon touches Hannibal’s lips he hears Will say, “Chiyoh has gone, she has been tethered too long. I hope you enjoy the soup I made.” Stopping in his tracks Hannibal eyes the bowl cautiously, “I see, Chiyoh has her revenge after all,” they laugh companionably. 

In the days that follow Will begins to feel a familiar comfort in Hannibal’s benign presence. At first the time they spend together is necessarily short as Hannibal needs his rest. Will cooks and performs only the most essential of domestic tasks; there are no more freshly pressed pyjamas. He scours the attics of the large, old house for books, pencils and paper to occupy Hannibal’s time, sometimes on a night he’ll sit and read to an appreciative audience of one. They talk about philosophy, music, food and eventually Mischa. Some nights, when the moon is full and they have talked long into the night Will finds himself looking at Hannibal and the pendulum swings and they are back on the cliff. Hannibal is so close, too close and unexpectedly vulnerable. Will feels the beauty and the desire again, he pulls himself back from the edge and into the room they currently occupy. He doesn’t think his little excursions are noticed, or at least he hopes not. During the day Will ventures down to the harbour and helps the fishermen with their boat motors then feeds the local street dogs who follow him around. Very occasionally he takes a trip into the nearby town and buys Hannibal a bottle of wine but by and large he keeps to himself. A favourite place is a few miles walk, a river skirted by woods, few people venture there but it reminds him of Wolf Trap. It’s a mundane life but, all in all, Will feels pretty content and Hannibal grows stronger by the day.


	6. six

One morning Hannibal left early to get some “ingredients.” Picking up a bag Will secures the fishing tackle he made the previous week before heading off with hopes of catching something for supper. As he walks the word, “ingredients” keeps circling it takes some effort not to follow his brain to its natural conclusion. Moving quickly through the twists and turns of the village Will reaches the remains of a rotted and overgrown fence, beyond it there is a steep but naturally terraced slope which takes him down to the base of the valley. It’s not easy to manoeuvre through the thick vegetation which hides loose rocks and sharp gullies, but it’s a terrain not unfamiliar to Will. Making his way out of the trees he enters a clearing just on the edge of the river bank, it’s the perfect place to watch the water flow. He settles himself down on a log taking his time he unpacks his gear it’s been so long since he could indulge in this simple pleasure. 

Will steps into the water, finds the right depth and watches the quick, smooth motion of the line as he releases it. His eyes are caught by a black form amongst green foliage. He pulls himself back across the water and carefully placing his fishing tackle on the log walks with some urgency into the wood, he can feel his heart quicken. Will climbs onto a boulder to get a closer look at the body; it’s a hiker whose fall appears to have been broken by the trees on which he now rests. He closes his eyes, breathes deeply and turns time back. He admires the simplicity of the design, let nature do most of the work then add just a few personal flourishes. Although a narcissist this killer did not intend to draw attention to himself, or at least only the attention of the intended recipient of his love note. Will crouches down, he feels sweat on his forehead he is drowning again his nostrils full of the smell of the blood, sea and Hannibal. “Fuck” bounced around his skull, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck". When he’s a bit more composed Will places his hand on the stone’s surface and slides down. 

Once on firm ground, he notices something tucked into a crevice. The neatly folded greaseproof paper was secured with string, its contents cold, dense and heavy in the hand. Will knows its Hannibal’s way of giving him a choice, stay and dine tonight or leave and don’t return. Will starts to walk, the urge is instantaneous. Thoughts come thick and fast, he could leave this fucked up world behind. He could get a bit of seasonal work along the way, maybe find something on a boat, he’d get by OK and he’d be free. He turns over the word “free” in his head, such an alluring word, but, would he really be free. Hadn’t he ran before and didn’t he always come back. Wasn’t he just like some sort of goddam danger junkie. Hannibal was his tempter and his tormentor and fuck if part of him didn’t just like it that way. How innocent he had been, how easy the psychiatrist had found and exploited his vulnerability, his loneliness, his anger. When other people had wanted to study him, use him or just plain avoid him Hannibal had always seen him. No one knew him quite as well as Hannibal did and for someone like him that was some special sort of drug the good doctor had. The doctor of course insisted that he was just helping Will uncover his true self, everything that happened was his fault really and the carnage could have been avoided if only he’d accepted himself sooner. Maybe Hannibal was right. Normal life wasn’t for him, he’d been unfair to Molly, he could never share all of himself with her and she deserved someone who would. With some resignation Will knew leaving could bring loneliness and anger down harder than ever before and he’s worried what would happen, he needs a paddle and maybe Hannibal would have to be it. He’d just have to make sure he was in charge of his own vessel this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if that last paragraph is structured very well.


	7. seven

It is evening when Will walks up the path, the light in the kitchen is on, Hannibal’s tall, elegant figure is expertly chopping something small and green. To the side is a candle lit table ready for two, “smug son of a bitch” Will thinks, but whilst his mind contemplates walking away his feet carry him inside. He drops his jacket onto a high backed chair, breathes deeply then walks over to Hannibal placing the brown paper parcel on the counter top. “Thank you, Will. Did you catch any fish?” asks Hannibal with a sly smile. Will eyes narrow slightly, “No, it wasn’t the day for it.” Hannibal slices and dices the meat, “why don’t you have a bath, I’ll call you when everything is ready.” Walking out the room, Will adds, “I’ll just be having vegetables.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the "I'll just be having vegetables" line in because i dont see Will as passive, he'd be like OK I'm staying in your world but that doesn't mean I'll kiss your arse (well maybe he would but in a different way!).


	8. eight

Hannibal stood in the door way of Will’s room, towel around his waist looking as perfect as any athletic Greek statue, “Time to get up.” With his head spinning and the uncomfortable feeling he might throw up at any moment Will pulls the pillow over his head, “Leave me alone.” Hannibal smiles to himself and as he turns to leave adds, “I’ll have breakfast waiting.” While Hannibal’s feet pad down the corridor Will pulls himself up slightly and shakes his head, “Jesus, he’s irritating in the morning.” He sits up, white sheet draped over his legs, rubs his head trying to massage away the fog. “Oh God, no” Will splutters as he remembers Hannibal voice, “I think that’s enough don’t you” and the arm helping him back to his room. There is a vision of him collapsing onto the bed, Hannibal’s face leaning in and fingers unbuttoning his shirt, “Don’t worry Will, I’ve seen you naked, I know who you are.” Will might remember saying, “I need you Hannibal, please” but there is no way he could have said that he reassures himself, his memories must be getting confused. 

They eat breakfast together Hannibal is quiet, respectful of Will’s aching head just occasionally handing him healthy concoctions to ease the pain, they spend the rest of the day apart. “Are you quite well now Will,” Hannibal asks when they sit down to their evening meal, Will nods. Once everything is finished, cleaned and cleared away, they walk over to the high backed chairs near the fire and settle down to read. After a while Hannibal lays his book down, “Will, I feel I must apologise for the way I acted last night, I took advantage.” Will can’t quite believe what he’s hearing, this man who has murdered innumerable people is apologising for a lapse in good behaviour. “Oh, err, from what I can remember we took advantage of each other.” from the way Will keeps his head down and the slight tensing of his body Hannibal knew this topic was not up for further discussion. He sighs then rising from his chair says, “Well, good night,” then he adds more out of hope than belief, “you know where to find me if you need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about Will and Hannibal having a sexual relationship, Will is after all supposed to hetero, however Hannibal is more than human and is a temptation to Will in more ways than one. As I was writing this I came to think well, why not, they are after all pretty much soul-mates and in the finale the passion was coming both ways. Although I think Will would probably have to be really, really drunk, hence the major hang-over.


	9. nine

If Hannibal was disappointed in Will’s insistence in retiring to his own room on a night and firmly closing the door behind him he did not show it. They met each morning for an amicable breakfast, which Hannibal always insisted on cooking, and in the evening were pleased to have each other’s company. It felt similar to the time before Will accepted Hannibal’s invitation to dine. 

It was the sound of a door opening which woke Will from his dreams; he had fallen asleep next to the fire, book still resting on his legs. A tall shadow walks into the room and silently passes him by it makes no noise except for the scrape of antler against ceiling. Will blink’s but doesn’t move, the shadow shifts into the shape of Hannibal he’s been out on the hunt. The soft clink of a door being closed tells Will when Hannibal is upstairs. It doesn’t take him long to leave the safety of the armchair, step into the room and close the door, Hannibal is still washing his hands, the water tinged pink. Hannibal doesn’t look up whilst reaching for a towel or when he meticulously dries his hands. He carefully turns his cuffs down then moving a few steps forward asks, “Do you need me Will?” he is answered by a nod. It’s the taste of blood in Hannibal’s mouth that Will remembers in the morning.


	10. ten

It wasn’t a surprise to Hannibal when Will stepped into his room. In his quest to help Will overcome another barrier to self-awareness he’d calculated the precise amount of pressure to apply at just the right time. When he turned down his shirt cuffs he’d allowed himself a brief flicker of satisfaction for a job well done before turning his gaze on Will who he noted was finding the wall paper quite fascinating. Will’s nod of affirmation reminded Hannibal of the old days, of Wills innocence and how much this pursuit had changed both of them. That night Hannibal’s attention to Will was compassionate, as well as, passionate applying a fine balancing of pain to heal his psyche and pleasure to fuel his desire. When finally sleep beckoned, Hannibal would have liked his love to stay wrapped in his arms but without complaint he let Will slip out of bed and return to his own room. 

Will switched on the shower after every night he spent with Hannibal, at first he’d sit in the shower, knees tucked under chin, hoping the scalding water would obliterate his desires. Hannibal was very good at killing with discretion, no need for artistry or panache he had one purpose, to simply get Will in the mood. If statistics were collected in that part of the world then a peak in suicides, accidents and familial murders may have been noted, but luckily for them, Will ruefully commented, they weren’t. During this time Will was never asked by Hannibal to accompany him on a hunt and for this he was grateful, but between them was unspoken knowledge that one day he would. The steady decrease in the length of Will’s shower marked time until, so Hannibal hoped, the two of them would finally hunt together before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Between Hannibal’s ministrations and the scalding showers Will began to think more clearly. Denying both his love for Hannibal and his desire for killing had caused such anger and confusion by the time he realised just how far he’d travelled along the dark path there seemed only one way out. If he no longer wanted to die and he couldn’t go home then, for any of his old self to survive, he needed to accept and take possession of who he was now. 

When the scalding showers stopped Hannibal got what he wanted, or more specifically what he needed. The man who stepped into his bed was neither fearful nor yielding but instead with deep, calm eyes warned him the war between them was and never would be over. “Good” was Hannibal’s breathless response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Hannibal might have wanted a mirror, but wouldn't he get bored if that's all Will is, isn't it an equal, he really needs, someone who is fierce, combative, loyal and loving I'm sure Will can be all that. I've always seen Will as tough so whatever he becomes he wouldn't be submissive to Hannibal.


	11. eleven

Will places another log on the fire before pouring two glasses of wine. Closing his book Hannibal clears his throat, “Come the spring perhaps we may consider parting company, at least for a while”.

“Why do I get the feeling a new game is afoot,” Will’s nostrils flare slightly, “am I now disposable?”

Hannibal sits forward in his chair, hands clasped together, he chooses his words carefully, “My love for you will be never ending, but unlike others I have never wanted to hinder your growth.”

“Oh,” Will laugh’s with disbelief, “really, may I remind you, you wanted me to be your mirror.” 

“You yourself said we are conjoined,” counters Hannibal calmly, “we are part of each other. What I want for you is to become all that you can be”. He signs, “It saddens me but for this to happen I must let you go.”

Will takes a breath and sitting forward in his chair places his hand on Hannibal’s knee. He knows the fears which haunt his companion, with almost a whisper Will asks,

“Aren’t you afraid I will not return?”

“Of course, but I am comforted in knowing that wherever you go no one will know you as I do, and who but me can sate your passions after you have taken a life”

“I might not kill”

“You will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is letting Will go free, but also he damn well knows that no one else can see who Will really is and accept him. In some ways letting him go ensures that Will will come back and stay. Also Hannibal has promises to keep and Will wouldn't want to be part of that and ofcourse Hannibal needs to end up in prison and I want Will to be outside waiting for him.


End file.
